


Adam

by pulsesecure



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsesecure/pseuds/pulsesecure
Summary: “……我见到小时候的Eden了。”“你做梦梦到他？”“不，他在我家门前。”





	1. Chapter 1

英格兰的八月早晨没有阳光可言，天空惨淡得仿佛刚和初恋分手一周的年轻女孩，除了痛哭一场大抵也只剩下强忍眼泪的力气。Kevin隔着两层窗玻璃看见一棵风中凌乱的树，然而手机天气预报和Mikel发的消息都在试图说服他今日无雨，他思忖了片刻还是给自己添了件长袖帽衫，像往常一样出门检查信箱以及可能被Royal Mail塞进花盆堆后的包裹。曼城的心脏充斥着一切大城市都会有的躁动和喧嚣，而它们拐过几个街角便会渐渐化作绝对的沉寂，很多时候你只能听见呜咽的鸽啼和婆娑的树影。邻居久未露面而隔壁花园早已栽上新的月季，暮夏时节的花楸木伪装成冬青模样，沉甸甸的枝条载着觅食的鸟探进庭院，攒珠成结的珊瑚色果实引着他的视线一路低垂至台阶，那里坐着个应当萍水相逢却又有些亲切的小小身影。男孩有着发亮的棕色卷发和浅色的皮肤，年龄若再小一点必然要顶着满头金发，灰绿色的眼眸警觉地望了Kevin一眼又回过头去。他蓦然注意到男孩运动服背后蓝底白字写着个巨大的Eden，手一抖把自己锁在了家门外。

 

Kevin确然已经过了那个会纠结是否应该喜欢Eden或想念Eden的年纪，尽管他们的相处模式依然停留在十九岁。这个有世界杯的夏天远比上一个忙碌，甚至不允许他安安稳稳地坐下来，把记忆一页页地回翻又抚平。不过不用刻意回想Kevin也知道这个Eden是他没亲眼见过的。刚进一线队的Kevin脸孔停留在17岁，太阳把他双颊晒得通红，于是便有人来问他是不是有一条狗名叫白雪，而Eden早已被法兰西的阳光涂抹成小麦色。这八年来他一直觉得Eden身上带着阳光的味道，因而不知道他曾经也有过像雪一样白的皮肤。

“呃，你好？”男孩的声音有点局促，他说英语的时候像个法国人。小孩子很容易迷信一些看似绝对的论断，而等他们长大便会发现世界不是非黑即白，譬如天是蓝的，夏天一定炎热，冬天一定下雪，Kevin金发碧眼那他一定是英国人，即便他没穿着燕尾服手里也没拿长柄伞。

“我会说法语。”他蹲下身，“别害怕。”

“哇。”男孩以一个被英语老师row call背课文但下课铃先响了的方式放松下来，他笑了起来，花楸木上的鸟儿应景地飞走，“所以你是法国人。”

 “我是比利时人。”

“我正想说！“男孩用缩在袖子里的手抱着膝盖，“你那么白，看起来可不像法国人。我叫Eden，我家住在拉卢维耶尔。你呢？”

“我家在德龙根。”Kevin伸出手，Eden和他碰了碰拳，“叫我Kevin就好。很高兴认识你，Eden。”

“我能问问这里是哪儿吗？”Eden低头盯着自己的脚尖。他穿着一双有些旧了的足球靴，上面沾着些泥土草叶。长大后的Eden身上也经常沾着它们，有那么一两个赛季他在切尔西穿过白衣，不用看转播Kevin也知道完赛时他的球裤必然脏得像个后卫，“我特别想家，差不多有一个月没回去了。我抢不过那些大孩子，没法打电话，所以写了信想去邮局寄给Thorgan，走着走着就到这了。我在蒂比兹训练来着，德龙根离那儿远吗？”

“很远。“Kevin如实回答，“但是跟这里比起来就很近了，你现在甚至不在比利时。”

“那我现在在哪里？”

 “英国的曼彻斯特。”

“我怎么才能回去？”Eden的头几乎要埋进两膝之间，他缩在那件有点不合身的、写着自己名字的外套里，像一只瑟缩在瓦楞纸箱里的小狗。

“其实用不了很久。你需要坐两个小时火车去伦敦，再坐一个小时火车到布鲁塞尔，然后再看看搭火车还是大巴去你要去的地方。”

话音刚落Kevin才意识到自己可能说错了话，好在Eden眼眶红都没红，算是对他最大的仁慈。他开始盘算着打开app查看欧洲之星的班次并编个蹩脚理由请假，即便后果是被Pep和Mikel连续批评教育一周。他挨着Eden坐下来，伸手揽住了男孩的肩：“我可以送你回家。英国到比利时的火车很快的，今天下午你就可以和弟弟们见面了。“

“可是你也要训练。”Eden吸吸鼻子，“你家的院子里有好几个足球，你的衣服上有队徽。我猜你也是个足球运动员。”

 

看着Kevin的时候Eden的眼睛很亮。他开始明白自己今生今世都不可能遇到第二个和Eden一样的绿眼睛男孩了。男孩是Eden的幽灵更是他确实存在的一部分，他原应沉睡在Eden的魂灵中而不是徘徊在Kevin的门前，Kevin对他应有同样的爱情却不会给他一个吻，他们的相爱顺理成章地发生在将来，而作为男孩儿的Eden只是一颗过去的星星。

“Kevin，“星星说，“我可以留下吗？”

“……好。”

他终究无法抛却星星的死活。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Vinny，我见到小时候的Eden了。“

“你起真早啊，做梦梦见的？”

“……不，他在我家门口。”

“听我说，Kev，你要是跟我一样家里有两只学龄前的猴子就搞不动这种名堂了，管他们听话的时候有多天使。以及我现在还想多睡会儿，等下孩子们要醒了，中午见。”

“我要是想整你还不如说曼彻斯特今天是个好天，你知道我不会撒谎。“

“好吧……你要是能把他带来训练基地，我就信你。”

“行，我出门了。”

“和他一起。”

“KDB先生，你是不是又不小心把自己锁在家门外了？”

Kevin胆大包天地关掉了WhatsApp。

 

他毫无愧意地洗劫了Sergio和Bernardo的柜子，只收缴了两件分组背心和一瓶挤扁了的Nivea润肤露。Kevin掂了掂那只可怜的空瓶，顺手把它丢进垃圾桶。分组背心一件宝蓝一件正红，他以为Eden会喜欢代表法国和切尔西的蓝，可男孩不假思索地选择了红。

替Eden套上背心的时候Kevin的手碰到了他的腰侧，男孩轻轻地笑了起来。他的笑声仿佛是什么比织物更柔软的物事，在衣摆盖住Eden细瘦的膝盖之前它先搔刮着Kevin的心。他替他重新绑了鞋带，把球袜提提高，这时Eden忽然伸手揉乱了他的金发。男孩的面孔被吸顶灯的光晕柔化，这让他想起家门口路上一棵春天会开满白花的树。

“你的头发真好看。“他说，“和Thorgan的一样金。”

“你很爱你的弟弟。”Kevin用了个肯定句。

“出门前我可不这么觉得。“Eden收回了手，它们又被袖子挡住了，“我们一天可以打五次架。”

“这很正常。”Kevin说，“我离开家的时候比你年纪还小，嘴上说着不想家，其实头一个月每晚都蒙在被子里哭。”

“你离开家也是为了踢球吗？”

“是啊。“

“哇。”

Eden又迅速添上了一句：“要是有个像你一样的朋友那肯定很棒，住在附近的孩子们周末回家了，我俩就去踢球。“

那种被笑声轻轻挠着心窝的感觉又回到了他身体里。不合身的外套衣袖依旧遮掩着Eden的手，透着淡粉红色的指尖在边缘探头探脑，这让Kevin莫名有了想要牵一牵他的手的冲动。而事实上他也这么做了，Kevin的手掌在成年男性里算不上大，但它足以把Eden的妥帖地包裹。被Kevin拉起手腕的Eden很听话，正如现在的他不会拒绝任何一个来自队友的拥抱。

“你会见到的。”Kevin的掌心贴着Eden的掌心，“很快你就会遇上一个男孩，他或许有头金发，太阳一晒脸就通红。我敢打赌他的名字也叫Kevin，你们会在一起很久，很久。”

 

Kevin带着Eden走到训练场，物业大叔操着浓厚的柴郡口音问他儿子怎么都这么大了。当你看起来似乎永远十七岁的时候人们往往会过度夸大你的真实年龄，他费了好一番功夫才澄清自己十五岁那会儿不可能搞大某个女同学的肚子。大叔将信将疑八成几率转头就忘，正如他一直分不清Kevin和Oleksandr。Kevin几次前脚刚打完招呼，还没踩上草地，后脚就听到他对晚到的乌克兰男孩说Kevin Good morning love。

他找了个栏杆压腿热身。刚喷了水的草地使空气更加潮湿，他想着英格兰国家队拍的支持天然足球坪广告几乎要笑出声，又迅速闭了嘴，对着假人没有五官的脸扪心自问。Eden用不着想那么多，他踮球，插花，而后开始把球往假人裆下带。这时候的他并没有完全学会急停变向和破坏重心，可Kevin仍旧一个恍神想起圣彼得堡的最后一场比赛。他给Eden传了一脚绝妙的球，妙到他确信只要是Eden就一定能进，Eden在门前右脚推射入网，他把Eden和Dries一起搂进怀里。颁奖仪式前John揽着Kevin在草坪上溜达，他们聊了很多有的没的也不可避免地聊到比赛，他感觉到John搭在自己肩上的手在提到Eden的一刹那攥紧了，John说他明白了一些事情，Kevin没有问他明白了什么，只和他并肩看着圣彼得堡夜空里的每一颗星星。

 

当他注意到有一群英格兰人在场边探头探脑的时候Eden已经踢进两球，然后Raheem开始起哄，Phil用力拍手，Kyle吹了个口哨，John走得快一些，已经到他身边，问那个刚才梅开二度的男孩是不是Kevin的弟弟。

“是Eden的弟弟。”他撒了个谎，“……表的那种。他叫Adam。”

他讲话并不会考虑到亚当夏娃和创世纪，可这个名字蹦到嘴边荒诞得好似伊甸园，地上生出玉石玛瑙枝头红花不分四季，上帝亲吻了亚当又用取出肋骨的方式将他杀死，使造物的繁衍成为一个薛定谔的议题，或许有成百上千的亚当不再转醒，又有成百上千的肋骨化作尘埃、雾霭和星星，因而不曾变作一个女人。Kevin不确定这个Eden是不是另一个Eden遗留在过去的肋骨，若如此那必然是形状最美的一根，只知道取出他自己的肋骨便会看见他自己的心脏，而它有一部分正在为了Eden跳动。

“……他们家的人都是天才吗？”John摊了下手。他的手臂很长，这个动作让他显得更瘦更高了，“他踢球的样子仿佛能晃倒所有后卫。”

“还差那么点意思啦。”Kevin说了实话。

“Kev。”John看着他，“你很喜欢他。”

“他是个好孩子。”

“看着Adam的时候你会笑。”John说，“你这么笑的时候往往在提你的家人，或者是讲到他。”

John跟他提过自己在国家队里老被人叫Tommy Shelby。Kevin看过一两季Peaky Blinders。他不知道John没事会不会上Netflix煲剧，只知道他有时候会跟Shelby一样步步紧逼。他开始从记忆中调取有关Eden的细节粉饰自己的弥天大谎，好在Kyle的介入适时地终止了不断滑向僵局的谈话，这让他暂时有了喘息的机会。

“John，”Kyle说，“Put your head right。记得？”

 John没应他，但再度开口时他的语气随着肩膀一起柔软了下来。“我去训练了。”他说，“Kev，回头见。”

 

“我不知道孩子们是真傻还是被收买了。“ Vincent一边滚着泡沫轴一边看着不远处年轻人的五人制球赛。Aymeric以一个会说法语的好哥哥形象对Eden进行了惨绝人寰的放水，那个小小的身影转眼就攻到了球门前，“居然没一个人觉得不对劲。”

“想想上帝为什么不让建巴别塔。“

Vincent愣了一秒。“你说话真冷。”他作势要打Kevin的头，却只轻轻拍了一下他的发心。

“我说了实话估计也没人会信。”Kevin说，“这个世界上有两个Eden Hazard同时存在。他们可能会觉得我的业余爱好是把白日梦写成科幻小说。”

“我一开始也不信。”Vincent转向他，“而且我在一队见到Eden的时候他已经长大很多了，但是你要知道，有些东西是不会随着年龄增长而改变的。他一说话我就知道肯定是Eden，100%肯定。“

对，他一直是他，他一直都没有变。Kevin在心底悄悄地回答。

“所以你打算怎么办？”

“我不知道。”他承认，“我不觉得送他回比利时能解决问题。”

“可是你不能把一个别的世界的人强留在身边。”

“我不知道。”

他重复了一遍，而这时第三球入账的Eden已经骑上了Aymeric的脖子，Leroy在一旁关切地扶住他的腿。今日的全场最佳一边喊着Kevin一边冲着Oleksandr大幅度挥手，乌克兰男孩憋着笑好心替他指明正确方向。Kevin站起身向前走了几步，而后蹲下来，伸开手臂做了一个等待拥抱的姿势。

 

“嘿，”他说，“我在这儿呢。”

在被年轻中卫安安稳稳放回地上之前Eden便朝着他飞奔了起来。他沉甸甸地撞进Kevin的怀里，手臂紧紧地搂住Kevin的脖子，而Kevin也像曾经历过的无数个拥抱那般，用力地搂紧了他。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“Eden，你想过回到小时候吗？“

“没有哎，我小时候除了弟弟就只有足球啊。“

“我也是喔。“

“能回去也挺好，蛮想吓一吓当年的我的。“

“吓他多喝点牛奶不然一辈子一米七？”

“吓他要是跟法国足协的人跑了就一辈子都没办法和最棒的中场踢球了。”

“比起吓你自己，我觉得不如让爸妈在院子里多种几丛玫瑰。”

“没懂。不过话说回来你怎么又开始戴眼镜了。”

“这样你就能早点学会用左脚射门了。只是我俩很久没在戴眼镜的时间聊过天了而已，有一个多月了吧？”

“我觉得在学会用左脚射门之前，我爸先会用左脚把我踢到超人的屁股上去。”

“当大哥这么惨哦。”

“是这么惨啊。”

“说个好兆头，今晚曼彻斯特有星星。”

“我也碰巧看见一颗，你说我们看见的会不会是同一颗。”

“是同一颗估计也是几十万年前的了。”

“你能不能给人留点想象空间啊？“

“你有什么可想的？“

“比如说星星知不知道我看着它的时候会想什么之类的。“

“那星星也太累了，要被多少亿人这样眼巴巴地指望着啊。“

“太累也太慢了。所以我决定现在说。“

“说什么。”

“我想见你。“

 

Eden说过Kevin的眼睛是祖母绿的猫眼，午夜的他总是会比正午的他看起来深情，仿佛夜雪落在鼻尖不曾缓缓化去。他对眼镜的恋旧程度堪比几度辗转重返英国，须是一水的板材黑框，使人想起优等生和九月铺满上学路的霜叶。Kevin戴着这副眼镜从阁楼里钻出来的时候十七年前的Eden明显吓了一跳，身上暂时租用的旧T恤登时被猫爪戳了一双新窟窿。男孩站起来，自然下垂的衣摆又一次盖住了细瘦的膝盖。他仰起脸，只静静地向Kevin投过来一个透着月光的、琉璃般剔透的眼神。这个眼神像笑声一样轻轻地挠着他的心。

“他们已经睡了。”Eden一边说一边放松了自己的怀抱，猫跳到地板上，悄无声息地溜走。

“你也该睡了。“Kevin望着猫离开的方向，脚下的楼梯又开始吱吱呀呀作响，他一时间不确定牵动它的到底是莫须有的风还是自己的心跳。

“我在家通常比这晚睡一个多钟。“Eden说，“有时还会跟Thorgan蒙着被子偷偷打游戏什么的。”

“我把主机搬去更衣室了，Michele说Mason会想玩。“

“噢，同情他。“Eden眨了眨眼睛，这使他看起来像一只在月光里探头探脑的小鹿，“妈妈其实也不让我们玩，说容易把眼睛看坏。他们要是睡前想起来把游戏机收走了，我们就偷偷看漫画和足球杂志，要不就关了声音看录像。”

“看法国队吗？”

“对呀。”

 

他们聊起四年一度的夏日和在比利时阳光下发酵的梦。过于炎热的天气，草坪浇了水的天气，伴着风扇的摆头声偷偷看电视的天气。电视台不再重播98年的决赛，只在录像机和他心里一遍又一遍地回放。Eden抱着还在吃手的Kylian坐沙发，不出意外地在法兰西10号头球破门时振臂高呼，以至于彻底忘记怀中弟弟的存在，然后被Thorgan一脚踹翻。被强行安置在在二哥腿上Kylian伴着Eden和电视机里的欢呼口齿不清地鼓掌。午后的阳光穿过摆着红色除草机的院子穿过半开的窗，照亮Kylian的金发和Thorgan卷起短袖裸露出的肩膀，Eden伸出手教它照进指缝，开始臆想大力神杯是否有着比阳光更灼人的光芒。因为当月亮挂上中天时，它金色的身影便会出现在他的梦里。

诸如此类的好回忆有很多。一米九的Aymeric肩膀很宽很稳。如果摸得到云朵那它们的手感肯定和Leroy的头发一样。Mason从Kevin的腿后躲到Michele的围裙后，最后用脚尖悄悄地把自己心爱的Moonchester小足球分享给他。Eden在家经常偷偷喂一只时常跑进花园的绿眼睛白猫，它会用小脑袋轻轻磨着他的手。今天进门时Kevin的猫也用额头蹭了他的腿，他莫名觉得那应该就是猫的报恩。Kevin镜片后的眼睛很像那只白猫，在合宜的光源下它们会泛起琥珀般的涟漪，可他伸出来的掌心又是坚定而温暖的，这让Eden有了拉着他的手去世界上一切地方的勇气。

 

“曼彻斯特的夜晚很少有星星。“Kevin示意他抬头看。英格兰城市低垂的云层里露出一方不多见的宝蓝夜空，当中悬挂着一颗星，因孑然一身而显得特别明亮，“所以，每次看到星星的时候，我就会许一个愿望。”

“我也想许愿。”Eden说，“我可以许不止一个吗？”

“当然可以，因为接下来可能一辈子都见不着第二颗了。“

“那我许两个，愿望太多的话星星会很累，太累就不灵验了。“

你看，即便十七年过去了，他也一样会担心星星的死活。Kevin想起半个小时前的那通Facetime。一个人要花光几生几世百年千年的运气，才能与穿越了数十万光年的星星相遇，却没有一台望远镜或一本笔记书写过星光降临人间的旅途，或许山高路远或许九死一生。人与人的相遇亦是如此，你和朋友聊天或吵架时往往不会想起两个人之间的缘分，亚当在懂得爱情之前也不会明白一根肋骨的珍贵，可他想告诉Eden你是最特别的，你就是你，无论以何种方式何种身份与我相见。他几乎就要袒露自己的心，可在看到了Eden认真祈祷的侧脸后，这个念头一瞬间烟消云散了。男孩身上的味道不来自阳光与雪而是白色的花朵，肌理包裹下的骨骼会成长作无法预知的美丽，亚当离开了伊甸园便与上帝再无瓜葛，Eden有他自己的世界和未来，离别之后他无论变成何种模样，无论会不会遇到另一个金头发的白皮肤男孩，都将与这个世界的Kevin无关了。

“你不问问我许了什么愿吗？”Eden手臂的重量隔着卫衣袖子靠着他。

“愿望说出来不就不灵了。”

“跟朋友说不会啦，Kevin是我的朋友啊。”

“那我猜猜，第一个愿望肯定和足球有关。”Kevin想起某年某日伦敦Tesco里和气泡水并排摆放的足球杂志，他鬼使神差地打开了一本，翻到的那页恰好就有坐在海边的三兄弟，每个人身上都穿着深蓝色的10号球衣。

“我想成为一个伟大的球员。”他的思绪先于Eden一步作出了正确的回答，但这并不阻碍那颗穿越了几十万光年的星星落到男孩眼底，“想成为一个像齐祖那样的英雄。”

Kevin一时不知道该说“祝你好运”还是“你会实现的”，只能用眼神无声地鼓励着他。

“你听第二个的时候可别笑我。”某条Kevin无比熟悉的细纹骤然浮现在男孩的眉心，它只停留了不到一秒，在他想要靠近仔细看看之前迅速地消失了，“我一直觉得小时候读的那些绘本是真的，丁丁和小王子什么的，还有亚当夏娃，我妈说小时候我看那个看得气得摔书，因为我觉得他俩偷吃了自己家的苹果。”

“所以你想要个小王子？”

“准确来说是梦到的，连着一周我都梦到和一个男孩儿一起踢球的场景，他的头发是金色的，但是我看不清他的脸……”

“不会是我——”Kevin飞快地改口，“呃，我是说，他不会也叫Kevin吧？你知道的，Kevin是个烂大街的名字。”

“我也不知道他的名字，说不定他叫Tintin呢。”Eden的头悄悄靠上了他的手臂。Kevin想了半天他身上除了白花之外的熟悉香气到底来自何处，最后才明白过来那其实就是他自己的旧衣服，“如果他也跟我一样活在这个世界上的话，我希望他能永远快乐幸福。”

 

想要两个人一起去哪里。

想要见他。

想要好的回忆。

想要见他。

 

他原本想带着Eden去很多地方，带他去天鹅海，去布里斯托和斯卡保罗，去夏天尚未死去的海边捡一颗完整的贝壳，它或许曾在阵痛和砂砾的挞伐下孕育出珍珠。可他最后还是带他去了伦敦。他们没有踏上回比利时的列车却坐上了开往南肯辛顿的地铁，在南肯辛顿可以换车也可以溜达两公里去斯坦福桥。Kevin至今仍然清楚地记得那些编了号的白房子，它们一尘不染得好似三角梅不在花期的圣托里尼；记得沿着地铁站出来往IC去的路是清一色的水磨石面，人、车和鸽子没有界限，黑色的士和红色巴士开过的时候往往会惊飞一大群扑楞着翅膀的鸟；记得跟着白房子往Gloucester Road走，路上会碰到一家戴妃爱吃的意大利餐厅，他家的煮面水正宗得像地中海。Kevin记得很多关于伦敦的细节却不确定是否与Eden一同走过，而这种不确定的状态自从国王十字下火车便一直萦绕着他。他在手机信号跳转为无服务之前给Eden发了一条imessage。他说我来见你了。没有期待回复。

“你在哪？”Eden回复了，imessage的推送和4G信号一起撞进了重见天日的手机里。

Kevin发了个定位。

“有个人想让你见见。”他补充。

“你好像很少介绍人给我认识哎，是朋友吗？那我在附近订个餐厅，你们一起过来如何？”

“是一个住在比利时的弟弟，我妈妈那边的亲戚。“Kevin艰难地打字，而这种困扰和他并不熟练的法语没有直接关系，“他很小，不过已经开始踢球了，也有在看联赛。我猜他会很喜欢你。”

“那晚上怎么安顿他？住你妈妈家吗？”

“或许吧，我跟家里说一声。”

“那你呢？”

“我什么？”

“住哪儿。住我家吗？”

“你给我差不多一点。”

 

Kevin低头回复Eden的时候总觉得另一个Eden正看着自己，等他抬头查看时男孩又只给他留下一个侧脸，法兰西式的漂亮鼻梁浸在白房子雪地般的光晕里。他的视线跟着一只白色的鸽子亦步亦趋地挪动，它从红色电话亭顶跳上红色邮筒，小脑袋转了一圈，又用红宝石般的眼睛回望着他。

“Kevin。“男孩也转过脸来回望着他，“我对你说谎了。”

小时候的Eden骨骼尚未成型，讲话时浅色的眼睛会弯成两道微弧的月牙，有温柔而无辜的水汽在里头氤氲。长大后的Eden眉眼已经很深邃了，只有在笑着的时候，他的眼睛才会像小时候一样弯起好看的弧度。

“我没有梦到过一起踢球的金发男孩。”Eden说，“我的第二个愿望是送给你的。

“Kevin，我只想让你永远快乐幸福。”

 

他许了两个关于幸福的愿望。一个关乎一座球场、一座城市甚至一个国家，当你踏上球场的时候成千上万的球迷会站起来鼓掌，你的名字会被写进百次千次传唱的战歌，当你挥手作别的时候会得到平凡的人生里无从寻觅的爱和泪水，人们会流着眼泪高声呐喊着你的名字。这确实是一个美丽无畏的愿望，只有英雄才会肩负起千人万人的幸福。一个人的幸福与所有人的幸福比当然无足轻重，可若那个人你要付与全幅身心地深爱，那他的幸福便是这世间一等一的大事。

所以，他说，我除了要让成千上万的人获得幸福之外，还要让你获得幸福。

祝你永远平安快乐。

 

“以及，我要走了。”

“你要去哪？”Kevin下意识地想要伸手拉他，可Eden往后退了一点儿，躲开了他的手。

“回家，或者，回到另一个Eden那里。”他说，“我其实不应该来伦敦，更不应该跑到你曼彻斯特的家门口。可是我即是他，他即是我，他很爱你，那我也一样。

“我只想看看你，和你多待一会儿，Kevin，我想要更多好的回忆。

“好在你很幸福，那我也可以继续安心地长大了。

“Kevin，再见。”

在他终于抓住Eden前，男孩的手先一步搭上了他的肩膀。他凑过来，身上白花的味道变成阳光和雪，在Kevin的嘴唇上飞快地吻了一下。

停在邮筒上的鸽子飞走了。

 

在所有的梦刚刚开始之时Kevin遇到了Eden。他们在一块儿的时间是那样那样久，久到他有时觉得自己拥有了世上最值得期待的全部，有时又会觉得身边只有他。他花了八年的时间让所有人提起Kevin便自然而然地想到自己，花了二十年的时间懂得爱与被爱，可他只花了一瞬间便确认了自己已经受够了等待，他想马上见到Eden，他会说实话，会原原本本地告诉他这一切。他迫切地需要Eden在他身边。

“你在哪儿？”

他的手机响了，是Eden。

“你在哪儿？“

“Kev，你往前走，继续往前走，我好像看到你了。

“只管走就是了，我会拉住你的。”

 

他会拉住我的。Kevin想。但我会先发现他。

在那之前，我要给他一个拥抱。

 

 

Eden踩着借来的小板凳好容易够到了邮筒，把寄给爸妈和Thorgan的两封信安安稳稳地放进投件口。他一边摸索着上衣的口袋一边拿着板凳往杂货店走，指尖意外地碰到一张小小的纸片。那是一张有些过曝了的拍立得，相框里两个人一脸疑惑地端详着镜头，强烈的闪光灯把他棕色的卷发和身边那人苍白的皮肤照得很亮很亮。

他莫名其妙地想起亚当和夏娃，想起一群说法语的男孩，想起伦敦的白房子，想起猫，两个人的阁楼和曼彻斯特的星。他记得自己的整个童年应当只回放着法兰西的夏日和训练中的呼喊，但这些记忆是如此真实地存在于他的脑海里，它们太过鲜活，好似早已成为他灵魂中重要的一部分。

他鬼使神差地把那张照片在心口紧紧地捂了一会儿，踏上了回家的路。

夏天快要结束了。

 

 


End file.
